


Caught

by Walruspants



Category: oneyplays
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn Watching, sorry for writing porn again...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walruspants/pseuds/Walruspants
Summary: Maybe watching porn at your friend's house doesn't always end horribly
Relationships: Lyle Rath/Chris O'Neill
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the first one to write Lyle x Chris on here huh

Everybody has had at least one friend that they've had a crush on, right? Probably thought about them when you masterbated? Specifically watched porn with people that looked like them and fantasized about fucking them as you watched? Doing this when you were still at their house after you had recorded a Let's Play with them?

No? Well, that was the situation that Lyle was in.

Of course, he could've waited until he got home to do this, but...well, there was no valid reason. Chris had called him pet names in a stupid voice for a bit, not knowing how much Lyle wished that he wasn't joking around. God, he should think of something better to focus on.

Lyle clicked on a video and... _holy shit_ , the guy looked _exactly like_ his friend. He had to make this quick, since Chris or Zach would probably start to look for him in a couple minutes. He got a tissue and unzipped his jeans, pausing before he got his dick out. As long as he was quick and quiet, he would be fine, right?

 _Quick and quiet. Quick and quiet._ He reminded himself as he started to jack off. He knew that this was stupid and dangerous. If he was caught, his friends would make him a laughing stock at best, and disown him at worst.

"Mmm...Chri-is..." Lyle moaned out. His stomach dropped. Shit, he let something slip out. He was fairly hard at this point, so if he could just finish quickly, nobody would suspect a thing.

Lyle heard footsteps coming towards the room, but he ignored it. He _prayed_ that it was just Chris or Zach going to the bathroom.

Then, the door opened.

"Hey Lyle, what- OH!"

Shit.

Lyle quickly turned off the computer and covered his penis with his shirt, although he knew that there was no coming back from this.

"...You're watching porn, dude? At _my house,_ on _my fucking computer?"_

"I-I can explain, dude!" Lyle stammered. What would he explain, though? _"I_ _know that we're just friends, but I really wanna have sex with you?"_

Well, he couldn't think of anything that much better.

"Chris, I...how do I explain this...I-I like you, y'know? Like, more than a friend. I've had a crush on you for a while, okay?" It was cheesy, but it got the point across.

Chris just stared at him, then walked towards him.

This was it for Lyle. Chris would yell at him, kick him out of the house, and wouldn't talk to him ever again. Lyle felt like his actions would be justified, though. I mean, imagine being straight, and having your friend that you had known for years, who you had assumed was also straight, admit that he unironically had a crush on you.

But, that's not what happened.

Chris _kissed_ him. _On the lips._ Lyle's heart raced.

"Y'could've just told me earlier, dude. I have a crush on you, too. Wasn't that obvious?"

Well, fuck. Now Lyle just felt stupid. Those dumb jokes _were_ Chris trying to hit on him.

Chris locked the door before returning to the taller man. "D'you want me to help you with that?" He asked, motioning at Lyle's covered, but still obvious, erection.

Was Lyle dreaming? "Uh, sure?" Lyle responded, his voice shaking nervously.

The Irishman nodded, then wrapped his hand around the other's penis. The tattooed man quietly gasped, then moaned.

"Chris, is-is this actually fucking happening? You're actually jerking me off?"

"Oh, uh, d-do you not want-"

"No, that's not want I mean, dude. Like, am I _awake?_ "

"Fuck yeah you are!" Chris exclaimed, speeding up his motion.

Lyle smirked before he became a moaning mess.

"Are ya getting close, Lyle?" The blonde questioned.

Lyle smiled. God, he loved Chris' accent. It seemed to get stronger in certain situations, and apparently being horny was no exception.

The shorter man sped up again, catching the black haired man off guard.

"Chris, I'm gonna cum-" Lyle purred.

Chris responded by taking the other man's dick into his mouth.

"F-fuck!" Lyle shouted as he orgasmed.

The two men were left panting, with Chris getting up only to sit on Lyle's lap.

"Chris? Lyle? Are either of you in there?" Zach asked from the outside.

 _Hopefully,_ he didn't overhear anything.


End file.
